Separated
by Miharu Koyama
Summary: Dia sudah gagal menemukan pembunuhnya. Nanako sudah meninggal. Teddie kembali ke dunia TV. Souji pulang ke kota dengan kasus yang tak terpecahkan. Yosuke yang tertinggal sendiri, kesepian tanpanya—mungkin?. — SoujiYosuke.


_**Title **_**: **_**Separated**__**  
>Pairing<strong>_ : **S**ouji/**Y**osuke_**  
><strong>_**Persona 4**_belongs with _**Atlus**_**  
>Warning<strong>_:_**OOC**__ness,__ idea's from __**bad ending **__version, shounen-ai, angst_ gagal?_**  
>Summary<strong>_: Dia sudah gagal menemukan pembunuhnya. Nanako sudah meninggal.. Teddie kembali ke dunia TV. Souji pulang ke kota dengan kasus yang tak terpecahkan. Yosuke yang tertinggal sendiri, kesepian tanpanya—mungkin?. — SoujiYosuke._**  
>Genre <strong>_**: **_Angst _/_Comfort_ / _Drama_._**  
><strong>__**Notes **_**: **jangan pukul saya, ini hanya pelampiasan karena _writer-block_. Hanya _just for fun,_ kok. :) /lihatgenreooi | oh ya, karena saya nggak tahu darimana asal Souji, jadi saya ngarang. Maaf (U/.\U)'  
><strong>.<strong>_**  
>Don't like? Don't read!<br>RnR, please?**_

* * *

><p>…<p>

_**Separated**_ © **Miharu Koyama**

…

* * *

><p>Dojima sudah tidak bisa percaya lagi kepada Souji. Pemuda itu sudah berjanji—tapi dia tidak bisa menjaga janjinya.<p>

Pemuda itu hanya terdiam dalam keheningan. Kepeningan mulai menyerang, tapi dia tetap berusaha terlihat tenang.

"Gara-gara kau, Nanako meninggal," sebuah ucapan yang cukup menohok Souji, tapi dia tetap berusaha tenang.

"Aku sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin, Paman," frasa itu mengalir dari bibirnya bagaikan air. Tenang, dia tidak berusaha memberontak.

Keheningan merangkap. Sang pembunuh tidak tertangkap. Semuanya, kebenaran, menjadi gelap. Dojima hanya menatap dengan wajah datar. Bibirnya bergetar. Dia menatap dengan nanar. Tidak bisa menjabarkan apa yang sedang dia pikirkan.

Pemuda itu tetap terdiam. Pikirannya mulai kelam. Hidupnya serasa suram.

"Seharusnya kau serahkan semuanya kepada polisi. Aku sudah memperingatimu beberapa kali, kau selalu saja membantah dan masuk terlalu dalam," Dojima mengepalkan tangannya, tidak perlu ditanya, dia sedang dalam amarah yang besar.

Hatinya memberontak. Ini semua karena polisi Inaba tidak berotak. Mereka hanya berpikir tentang letak kesalahan, bukan fakta.

(_'Seharusnya kau tahu yang sebenarnya, Paman Dojima,'_—dia terus memberontak dalam hatinya, _'Ini salah Adachi Sialan itu! Dialah pembunuh sebenarnya!'_)

"Dan—ah, kau menggunakan Shirogane menjadi bala bantuan? Kau seharusnya tidak mencampuri urusan kepolisian. Cukup menjadi seorang pelajar dan belajarlah untuk masa depan, bukan seperti ini," suaranya naik beberapa oktaf, cukup menggetarkan batin seseorang. "Ini. Bukan. Bidangmu."

Pemuda itu tetap terdiam (—dia lebih memilih tak bersuara atau itu akan membuatnya semakin terlihat buruk di mata Dojima).

"Bereskan barang-barangmu, aku akan menelepon Natsuki agar membawamu pulang," Souji hendak membantah—"tidak ada lanjutan argumen,"—tapi dia segera mengurungkan niatnya.

Hari ini dia sudah dinyatakan sebagai seorang _loser_.

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p>Teddie sudah kembali ke dunia TV tanpa memberitahu siapa-siapa.<p>

Souji tersenyum pahit, memang wajar jika dia pulang tanpa pamit, dia benar-benar pemimpin yang tidak elit—hal itu membuat hatinya semakin sakit.

Sebuah ketukan dari luar pintunya membuatnya tersadar.

"Yo, Patner," suara di luar pintu memanggilnya, "boleh aku masuk?"

Sambil menjawab "ya, buka saja pintunya,", dia mulai menyelotip kardus-kardus yang sudah dia masuki dengan barang-barangnya.

Pintu terbuka.

"Apa ka—hee? Siapa yang akan pindahan, Souji? Kok ada banyak kardus yang bertumpukan?" Yosuke bertanya dengan mimik kebingungan.

(Souji tersenyum pahit untuk kedua kalinya di dalam hatinya.)

"Kau benar, dan orang itu adalah aku," sepotong kalimat mengalir dengan tenangnya dari bibir pemuda berambut putih keabu-abuan itu.

"Apa?" Yosuke terlihat terkejut, "k-kau? Pindah? Kau akan meninggalkan Inaba?"

Sebuah anggukan kecil merespon pertanyaan pemuda kota itu.

"Ini karena Nanako meninggal karena aku, itu alasan Paman Dojima," responnya sembari menumpuk beberapa kardus. "dan dia menelepon Ibuku agar dia segera menjemputku pulang ke kota."

Yosuke tertelan keheningan. Dia bisa membayangkan, apa yang Souji rasakan sekarang; depresi, sedih, marah, kecewa—semuanya tercampur menjadi satu.

"Kau benar-benar akan pergi?"

Souji menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Yosuke lekat-lekat, membuatnya merasa terikat, "sangat disayangkan, tapi itu memang benar."

Yosuke tersentak, jantungnya berdetak, batinnya berteriak.

(_'—aku tidak mau kau pergi! Bagaimanapun juga!'_ pemuda berambut coklat madu itu berteriak dalam batinnya.)

"Sayang sekali," _kenapa kau harus pergi?_ "Padahal kita sudah melalui semuanya bersama selama ini," _aku tidak mau kehilangan saat-saat manis itu_,—beberapa kalimat yang tak terucap membuatnya hatinya seperti teriris. Ingin rasanya dia menangis saat ini—tetapi diurungkannya niat itu ketika mengingat didepannya bukanlah gitar yang biasa dia mainkan di rumahnya.

Tragis.

Souji hanya tersenyum pahit. Dia menarik lengan Yosuke dengan pelan agar duduk di sebelahnya. Dengan sedikit kebingungan, dia mengambil duduk di sebelahnya.

Tidak ada sepatah kata yang terlontar dari Souji. Dia menautkan jarinya dengan jari Yosuke—membuat pemiliknya semakin kebingungan.

"Kau kenapa?" sebuah pertanyaan polos terlontar darinya.

Souji hanya menggeleleng sembari tersenyum kecil, "tidak, aku hanya teringat sewaktu pertama kali aku menciummu," ucapnya sembari tertawa kecil.

Wajah Yosuke memanas. "He-hentikan itu!" seru Yosuke salah tingkah. Dia memalingkah wajahnya kearah lain (hei, apa maksudmu dengan senyuman lebar itu, Souji?).

Souji melepaskan tautan tangannya. Bangun dari duduknya dan kembali memasukkan barang-barangnya ke kardus. Yosuke menatap punggung tegap pemuda itu dengan pandangan hampa, dia belum rela melepasnya.

"Nggh, Patner?" pemuda itu memanggilnya dengan sedikit ragu, membuat Souji berbalik dan melemparkan pandangan tanda tanya kepadanya. "…apa tidak ada cara lain selain kau pergi dari Inaba?"

(Itu benar-benar pertanyaan yang bodoh.)

Souji hanya tertawa kecil, "haha, apa kau punya saran?"

Yosuke menggaruk kepalanya pelan dan menggeleleng. Souji tersenyum maklum dan kembali memasukkan barang-barangnya ke kardus.

"Kita masih bisa berkomunikasi dengan _e-mail_, kan? Tidak apa-apa, semua akan berjalan dengan lancar," fasa yang kurang meyakinkan jika dia menggunakan nada ragu di dalamnya.

"Kau ragu-ragu."

Souji menghentikan kegiatannya. Dia hanya terdiam. Hatinya berdentam. Pikirannya terhantam. "Kau belum memberitahu siapa-siapa tentang hubungan kita, bukan?" tersirat kekhawatiran dari nada suaranya.

Yosuke menggeleleng, "tidak dan tidak akan pernah."

"Kuharap begitu."

"Jadi?"

(deg deg **deg**—)

Souji mengambil duduk di sebelah Yosuke (lagi). Dia merapatkan tubuh mereka berdua dengan lembut. "Souji?" tidak menghiraukan keheranan Yosuke, dia mulai memeluk pinggang Yosuke. "He-hei," semakin rapat, "Kau—" Souji—tanpa komando—memeluk Yosuke dengan erat. "—kenapa…?" pertanyaan itu belum terselesaikan—dan Souji lah yang menghentikan pemuda itu menyelesaikannya.

"Biarkan aku melakukan ini, untuk terakhir kalinya."

Yosuke tersenyum sedih dan membalas pelukannya.

("Aku mencintaimu," pemuda berambut putih keabuan itu berbisik dengan halus di telinga pemuda berambut coklat madu itu.)

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p>Souji kembali menatap sekeliling distrik pusat perbelanjaan. Dia masih teringat ketika Yukiko meminta sarannya dalam mengomentari masakannya—dan dilanjut dengan Souji yang hampir pingsan, dia dan Yosuke bertarung di sungai Samegawa, membantu Kanji lepas dari polisi, Teddie yang berubah menjadi seorang flamboyan di dunia manusia, Chie yang bertemu dengan teman masa kecilnya—yang merupakan pengagum Yukiko dan (ternyata) hanya bermental dengkul, Rise yang masih sedikit enggan dengan statusnya sebagai mantan idola, dan Naoto yang dulu memiliki masalah dengan pengirim surat penggemar misterius—semuanya terekam dalam memori otaknya.<p>

Dia tahu, Naoto lebih baik dari Yosuke—dia dan Naoto dulu sempat merajut kasih untuk beberapa saat, tapi dia lebih memilih Yosuke—walaupun itu sebenarnya terlarang (dan tabu) dalam kehidupan nyata.

Toh Yosuke juga menyukainya, menyukai Souji Seta.

"...Patner?"

Souji mengalihkan pandangannya ke Yosuke, merespon dengan diam.

"Teringat masa lalu?"

Dia mengangguk lemah, "sulit bagiku untuk melepaskan Inaba, terutama melepasmu."

Pemuda itu meninju lengan Souji pelan, "gombal."

"Apa aku pernah membisikkan rayuan-rayuan gombal kepadamu?" tanyanya pelan. Sedikit ada nada pilu di dalamnya.

Yosuke menggerutu kesal, "Jangan menggunakan nada itu, dasar kebiasaan. Mengaku sajalah, kalau hanya berdua kau selalu menggunakannya."

Souji tertawa kecil, "Memang benar, tapi yang satu ini aku benar-benar serius."

Yosuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke seluruh toko di distrik pusat perbelanjaan. Dia hanya terdiam sebelum kembali menatap pemilik punggung tegap pemuda yang berada di depannya itu.

"Sungguh?"

Souji membalikkan badannya dan tersenyum sembari mengangguk kecil.

"Eh? Souji-_kun_?"

Mereka berdua dengan refleks membalikkan tubuh mereka.

Yukiko Amagi.

"Apa kabar?" dia tersenyum kecil, "ah, kenapa kau membawa bawaan sebanyak itu, Souji-_kun_?" lanjutnya sembari bertanya dengan heran.

Souji terdiam. Dia berperang dalam batinnya; _apakah aku bisa mengatakannya? Berpisah dengan mereka? Selamanya?_

"Ng—S-Souji hanya membantu seseorang untuk membawa barang-barang ini ke stasiun! Ya! Membantu seseorang!" ucap Yosuke spontan.

(Souji melirik Yosuke dengan tatapan _kau-benar-benar-pembohong-yang-buruk_ tanpa Yukiko sadari—dan Yosuke membalasnya dengan tatapan _bersyukurlah-karena-aku-sudah-membuat-alasan-untukmu-,-dasar-bodoh_.)

"Membantu…?" dia bertanya dengan nada tak' yakin.

(_Apa aku harus benar-benar berbohong?_, Souji membatin dengan pahit.)

"…maaf, aku harus membawa barang-barang ini sekarang. Sampai jumpa, Yukiko," ucap Souji sembari tersenyum kecil. Yukiko hanya membalas senyumnya dengan senyum sebelum berjalan melalui mereka.

"_Well_, sepertinya aku memang pembohong yang buruk," celetuk Yosuke pahit. "setidaknya itu menyelamatkanmu."

Berbagai hantaman menyerang otaknya. Souji tidak bisa meyangkalnya. Dia memang tidak bisa meninggalkannya.

Meninggalkan semua kenangan yang dia rajut setahun ini dan pemuda yang berada di hadapannya sekarang.

"Kau benar-benar akan pergi?" Souji hampir menyela—"aku memastikan untuk kedua kalinya,"—dan dia terdiam dalam keheningan.

Sebuah anggukan lemah menjawab pertanyaan Yosuke.

"Aku sudah tidak bisa tinggal di Inaba lagi," dia menatap nanar ke atas langit, "Paman Dojima sudah tidak bisa percaya lagi padaku—dan itu benar-benar tidak bisa dibantah lagi."

Miris, dia sudah tidak dipercaya lagi oleh seorang anggota keluarganya lagi.

Yosuke hanya terdiam. Tanpa banyak bicara, dia membawa beberapa barang Souji dan berceletuk, "ayo, kau bisa kehabisan tiket. Hari ini kau mau membelinya, 'kan? Oh ya, kau juga akan mengirimkan kardus-kardus ini ke kota lewat pos, 'kan? Ayo."

Souji hanya bisa menghela nafas dengan pahit sebelum mengikuti Yosuke sembari membawa barang-barangnya.

'_Aku benar-benar sudah tidak bisa tinggal di Inaba lagi.'_

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p>(19 Maret, sehari sebelum kepergiannya dari Inaba.)<p>

"_Souji, apa kamu benar-benar akan pulang ke kota? Kamu boleh menolak, kok. Ibu sama sekali tidak keberatan,"_ suara itu terdengar dari ponsel _flip-flap_ milik Souji. Souji hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Aku tidak bisa tinggal di Inaba lagi, Bu. Sekeras apapun keinginanku untuk tinggal—tetap saja aku tidak bisa. Benar-benar tidak bisa," responnya sembari menatap nanar ke langit-langit kamar Yosuke—dia sudah diusir dari rumah Dojima.

"_Kamu diusir Ryotaro?"_

"Ya. Nanako sudah tidak ada lagi di sini, Bu. Dia sudah pergi ke alam sana," dia kembali merespon (dengan pahit). "Paman Dojima bilang kalau semua ini salahku."

Yosuke—yang berada di sebelahnya—hanya bisa diam sembari mendengarkan musik dari _headphone_ jingga miliknya.

"_Ibu tidak tahu ada masalah apa, tapi apa tidak bisa diselesaikan dengan kepala dingin?"_

"Tidak," pendek. Dia meresponnya dengan cepat.

"_Ibu tanyakan lagi, apa kamu benar-benar akan pulang ke kota—ke rumah? Benar?"_

Ekspresi Souji berubah drastis. Kedua matanya memanas. Dia benar-benar tidak mau meninggalkan Inaba, meninggalkan kawan-kawannya, meninggalkan semua kenangan-kenangan yang sudah dia rajut di kota kecil itu.

Benar-benar tidak rela.

Dia menjauhkan ponselnya sejenak dan berbisik, "maaf Yosuke, bisa kau keluar sebentar?"

"Eh?" haloo? Apakah itu sopan mengusir pemilik kamar itu sendiri keluar?

"Kumohon, sebentar saja," dia memohon dengan bisikan lemah. Tidak tega, Yosuke meninggalkan kamarnya dengan sedikit kebingungan.

"Maaf Ibu, tadi sampai dimana?"

"_Apa kamu benar-benar akan pulang ke rumah?"_

Souji menghela nafas, "aku juga tidak tahu, Bu. Aku sudah terlalu nyaman tinggal di Inaba—bu-bukan berarti aku tidak merindukan Ayah dan Ibu! Hanya saja…"

"_Ibu mengerti…"_ Natsuki terlihat paham dengan kondisi anaknya, _"jadi kau ingin tetap tinggal di Inaba tapi tidak bisa?"_

Souji merespon dengan lemah, "...ya."

Terdengar isakan kecil keluar dari bibir pemuda itu. Dia mengusap air matanya beberapa kali—dan air mata mulai berjatuhan darinya dengan deras.

"_Sst, jangan menangis. Ibu mengerti perasaanmu,"_ Ibunya merespon dengan simpati, _"Ibu tidak akan memaksakan pendapatmu. Jadi, apa keputusanmu?"_

Keheningan memeluk pemuda berambut putih keabu-abuan itu beberapa saat. Dia mulai memikirkan kata-kata ibunya, tetapi yang dia dapatkan hanyalah paradigma kosong.

"…sepertinya aku memang hanya bisa pulang, ya…" desisnya pahit.

"_Jika itu keputusanmu, besok Ibu jemput di stasiun Yasoinaba pukul 09.00 pagi. Bisa?"_

Souji berpikir sejenak dengan air mata yang masih sedikit mengalir melewati pelipisnya. Satu, dua, tiga, dia memilih keputusan.

"Ya, akan kupastikan aku tidak akan telat."

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p>Yosuke menunggu di luar kamarnya dengan sedikit kebingungan.<p>

Kenapa Souji memintanya untuk keluar sejenak? Bukannya dia sudah biasa mendengarkan obrolan mereka berdua?

Atau jangan-jangan—

Yosuke segera membuka pintu kamarnya dengan pelan. Dengan melangkah tanpa suara, dia mendekati Souji yang membelakanginya.

"Psst, Souji, kau kena—"

Dia, Souji Seta yang terkenal dengan kesempurnaannya dalam semua bidang, telah rapuh di hadapannya, di hadapan seorang Yosuke yang kemampuannya hanya rata-rata.

Dia menangis.

…

"Souji? Ka-kau kenapa?" tanya Yosuke [sedikit] terkejut.

Souji hanya menangis tanpa suara. Dia membuang muka, menolak menatap Yosuke. Dia menggenggam ujung _sweater_ putih miliknya erat-erat, menahan kesedihan yang menjerat.

Yosuke segera menahan wajah Souji dengan kedua tangannya dan memaksanya bertatapan dengannya, "…beritahu aku, ada apa?" Souji berusaha melepaskan tangan Yosuke dengan keras—yang membuat Yosuke semakin menahannya dengan erat, "Kumohon, apa sebegitu tidak berartikah aku sampai kau tidak mau memberitahuku?"

Souji hanya terdiam, perlahan, dia melepaskan tangan Yosuke dengan lembut dan menggenggamnya erat. Dia hanya terdiam. Dirinya merasa tercekam. Persetan bagi cemohan cengeng untuknya, dia hanya bisa mendendam.

Mendendam dengan mahluk Tuhan yang berlabel namakan 'Tohru Adachi' yang sudah merengut nyawa Nanako.

"…aku benar-benar tidak bisa melepasmu," Souji mendesis, "Tidak, bahkan melepas Nanako pun aku masih belum rela."

(_Apakah dia menggombal la—tidak, pasti dia serius. Tidak mungkin dia menggombal dengan situasi seperti ini,_ pemuda berambut coklat madu itu membatin.)

"Tapi aku sudah tidak memiliki pilihan."

Yosuke tersentak.

"Aku akan meninggalkan Inaba."

(_Tuhan, lebih baik kau cabut saja nyawaku sekarang daripada harus mendengarkannya mengucapkan itu_, dia membatin dengan tidak rela. Dia ingin sekali menangis sekarang bila diperbolehkan.)

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p>(20 Maret, saatnya pemuda itu pulang.)<p>

Souji membawa barang-barangnya dengan lesu. Dia hanya bisa memandang kosong ke arah depan. Tidak ada lagi sinar kehidupan dari iris kelabunya, tidak ada lagi senyum pengertian darinya, tidak ada lagi tawa berdasar keberanian darinya, tidak ada lagi tuturan menghangatkan hati darinya, tidak ada lagi info _colongan_ yang biasanya dia berikan darinya.

Semuanya sudah hilang.

Dia teringat dengan gerak-gerik terakhir Teddie yang mencurigakan sebelum dia kembali ke dunia TV. _Apakah dia sudah mengetahui siapa pembunuhnya? Kenapa dia tidak memberitahuku? Ah, tidak mungkin dia memberitahuku. Dia sudah tidak percaya kepadaku lagi,_ batinnya pahit.

Benar-benar menyakitkan batinnya.

"Sudah siap, Souji?"

Souji tersadar dan merespon, "Ibu, bisa tunggu sebentar? Aku ingin berbicara dengan Yosuke dulu."

"He? Aku?" Yosuke merespon dengan kebingungan.

Souji tidak mengatakan apapun dan menarik Yosuke menjauhi Ibunya. Yosuke hanya bisa menatap pemuda yang menariknya itu dengan tanda tanya besar. Souji membawanya keluar dari stasiun dan berhenti. Yosuke hampir saja terjatuh bila Souji tidak menahannya.

"Err, jadi, ada apa?" Yosuke bertanya dengan penuh kebingungan.

Souji menggenggam kedua tangan kekar itu dengan lembut. Dia menundukkan kepalanya dan berucap, "maaf bila ini menyakitkan, tapi aku benar-benar sudah tidak punya pilihan lagi."

Yosuke hanya menatap nanar. Dia sudah sadar, beralasan apapun agar menahan pemuda itu pulang benar-benar tidak berdasar.

"Pergilah."

Souji mengangkat wajahnya dengan kebingungan.

"Jika itu yang terbaik, pergilah."

(Dia sebenarnya tidak rela melepasnya—tapi dia tidak ingin terlihat egois di depan Souji, dia tidak mau.)

Keheningan tercipta diantara mereka. Souji melepas genggamannya perlahan, "kau tidak akan menyesal?"

Pemuda itu menggeleleng, "Karena itu keputusanmu, _Leader._ Aku tidak boleh membantah," dia tertawa kecil. "aku juga harus lebih kuat, tidak boleh kalah darimu."

Souji memandang Yosuke lekat-lekat, "…jika itu maumu," dia berjalan mendekati Yosuke dengan perlahan, "boleh aku minta sesuatu sebelum aku kembali ke kota?"

Yosuke berpikir sejenak. Perlahan, dia mengangguk.

"Boleh aku memelukmu untuk terakhir kalinya?"

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p>Pelukan itu terlepas dengan perlahan. Souji mulai terlihat lega.<p>

"Bukankah katamu yang di kamarmu itu yang terakhir?" sebuah gerutuan meluncur dari bibir Yosuke.

"Kau tidak suka bila aku memelukmu?"

Wajah Yosuke memanas. Dia membuang mukanya dengan salah tingkah.

"Itu kuanggap 'ya'," tukas Souji sembari tersenyum pahit.

Yosuke segera membantahnya, "bu-bukan begitu! Hanya saja—"

"—kau tidak suka?"

"—jangan memotong ucapanku! Aku belum selesai!" dia kembali menggerutu dengan wajah yang memerah, "…aku—lupakan, itu memalukan."

Souji memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya dan merespon, "katakan saja, aku tidak akan marah."

"Sungguh?"

"Apa aku pernah marah kepadamu?" dia melontarkan pertanyaan dengan sedikit kebingungan. "Kurasa tidak pernah."

"Haha, iya juga. Tidak, kau tidak pernah memarahiku," Souji menautkan alisnya, "aku—sebenarnya…"

"Ya…?"

"…apa aku boleh meminta lebih dari sebuah pelukan?" dia meneruskannya dengan wajah semerah tomat.

Souji tercekat.

"A-ahahaha, i-itu bila kau mau, sih. T-tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin, ya? Haha," Yosuke tertawa dengan garingnya. Dia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal dengan gugup. "Ti-tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa, kok."

"Hanya itu permintaanmu?"

Yosuke merespon, "eh?"

Souji meraih dagu Yosuke dan memangut bibirnya sekilas, "Cukup?"

"Sa-satu kali lagi," responnya malu-malu. "le-lebih lama dari yang tadi."

Souji kembali memangut bibir pemuda itu dengan lembut—membuat warna pipi pemilik bibir berwarna _peach_ itu memerah.

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Well,<em> jaga dirimu baik-baik ya, Patner!"

Souji berhenti sejenak. Perlahan dia berbisik tepat di telinga Yosuke, "sekali-kali, berkunjunglah ke rumah. Aku akan selalu menunggunya."

Yosuke tersenyum kecil, "Tentu, Patner!"

"Akan kukirimkan denahnya melalui _e-mail_," Souji menjauhi kepalanya, "kuharap kita masih bisa bertemu."

"Aku juga," dia merespon dengan riang. "hei, Souji."

"Hmm?"

"Ikatan belum terputus, kan?" terjemahan; _hubungan kita belum berakhir, kan?_

"Tidak dan tidak akan pernah."

[ _Perhatian bagi para penumpang tujuan Yasoinaba – Kyoto diharapkan segera bersiap-siap untuk berangkat. Sebentar lagi kita akan berangkat. Terima kasih._ ]

Mereka bertatapan dengan lekatnya sebelum Souji mengecup dahi pemuda itu, "nah, aku pergi dulu. Akan kuusahakan agar datang ke Inaba sekali-kali," ucapnya sembari mengacak-acak rambut Yosuke lembut, "yah, sampai jumpa, Yosuke."

Souji melangkahkan kakiknya ke dalam peron dan berjalan ke nomor bangku yang dia dapat. Yosuke terpaku sejenak sebelum berjalan keluar stasiun.

"Sampai jumpa, Souji," dia menatap langit dengan senyum terlukis di wajahnya, "aku bersyukur karena bertemu denganmu dan bisa mencintaimu."

(_Aku bersyukur karena pernah menjadi bagian dari hidupmu_.)

* * *

><p>…<p>

_**E. N. D.**_

…


End file.
